


Underground

by Rose_Cat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Kenny Ackerman, Slow Burn, The Underground (Shingeki no Kyojin), Underground Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 11:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Cat/pseuds/Rose_Cat
Summary: Being a child in the underground city was hard. You were smaller then everyone else, weaker then most and had much less chance of survival. You had to learn how to survive, very quickly.Follow Levi and how he survives as child in the Underground and beyond.Follow the friendships (and relationships) he makes as he navigates underground life.
Relationships: Kenny Ackerman & Levi Ackerman, Levi Ackerman & Furlan Church, Levi Ackerman & Furlan Church & Isabel Magnolia, Levi Ackerman/Furlan Church
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Btw the LeviFar ship takes a few chapters)
> 
> Thanks for choosing to read this! I hope you enjoy!

Being a child in the underground city was hard. You were smaller then everyone else, weaker then most and had much less chance of survival. You had to learn how to survive, very quickly. Especially if you were in Levi's situation. Being a tiny kid who was recently abandoned by the one who had protected him meant that Levi had to hope that the training Kenny gave him was enough for his survival. Obviously, Kenny thought so, otherwise he wouldn't have abandoned him. Or, at least, that's what Levi hoped the last six years meant. 

Being raised by Kenny the Ripper came with it's perks, though. Levi had more experience than most his age, and was more skilled than many. This was evident enough as the ten year old swiped his seventh apple in a row from yet another apple stand. When he was far enough away, Levi bit into the apple in his hand, making sure to hide it before he went to take another one from a different stall.

But as everyone knew, luck was rarely on your side.

This stall owner, a tall, muscular man, went to grab him. Levi jumped back, and when he saw the knife the stall owner pulled out, he ran. Heavy footsteps behind him signaled that Levi was being chased. 

_If ya ever get chased, Levi, by someone much bigger then ya, run away as fast as ya can. If ya can't get away, yer fucked._

The rather unhelpful advice Kenny gave him came to mind. Levi cursed the man as he ran, as Kenny had given him as much obvious and unhelpful advice as the helpful ones. It was just Levi's luck that this peice of advice was the only advice he could think of. The footsteps got closer and louder, and Levi felt the cool gust of air as a large knife barely missed the back of his throat. Levi picked up his pace, having to drop most of the apples he took. Then, Levi realised his mistake.

_Never, ever run into an unknown area._ _Yer' dead meat if ya do_

Looking around, Levi didn't recognise his surroundings. This meant that he had nowhere he could hide, nowhere to run to, and could easily run into a dead end.

Which he did.

If Levi wasn't at a disadvantage before, he certainly was now. He ran as far back as he could before he hit a wall. His chaser laughed at him.

"Stupid kid, you'll pay for stealing my work."

"Your work is apples? Pathetic." 

Levi once again cursed Kenny in his mind, as Levi had gotten his smart mouth from the man. _The tall bastard._ His chaser (Baldie to Levi) growled and lunged forward, yelling that he was 'gonna kill ya, ya brat'. Levi tried to jump back, forgetting the wall behind him. He smaked his head on the wall, seeing stars for a moment. Baldie was running at him, too close now for Levi to do anything but accept his fate. 

Baldie fell to the ground in a pile of spurting blood. 

Levi gaped at the recently dead body, still processing what had just happened. Standing behind Baldie was a kid who looked his own age, taller then him but very scrawny. So scrawny that Levi couldn't believe that he had just killed a fully grown man with one swipe at his throat. He was holding a bloodied knife, and was looking directly at Levi. The kid smiled at him and wiped his knife with his too thin jacket. 

"Saw ya having some trouble there" He called over to Levi "thought I'd step in.". Levi eyed him skeptically, taking on a defensive stance. 

"No one helps a stranger without an ulterior motive." The boy hummed, shrugging.

"That's true. But us kids have to help each other out, right? How old are ya, anyways?" He asked Levi. Levi could see his point. Alot of kids helped each other out, but it was a different story entirely once they grew up.

"That's true," Levi echoed the boy now walking over to him "don't get too close. I'm ten. You?" the boy stopped about a meter in front of him with an apologetic smile.

"I'm ten too."

"Too fucking tall," the boy giggled "but why did ya help?" Levi raised an eyebrow as the boy cocked his head to the side.

"Haven't seen ya around here before. This here's my area," he said, completely ignoring Levi's question, then gasped suddenly "hang on, ya didn't run into somewhere ya didn't know?!" he whisper-yelled. Levi glared at him.

"Well sorry that my area's too fucking small to run away from an attacker," Levi retorted "why are ya whispering anyways?" The kid, eyes still wide, blinked at him.

"Um- I'm whispering because alot of people 'round here don't take kindly to strangers. Hang on, what's your name? I'm Farlan by the way." Farlan said. 

"I'm Levi." There was a beat of silence as neither said a word, just staring at each other, waiting for the other to make a move. When neither did, Levi spoke up. 

"Ya still haven't told me why you helped." Farlan nodded.

"Yeah, I forgot ya asked me. I saw ya running with that bald guy chasing ya, and I was curious about what you'd do 'cos you're much smaller then him. Then I saw ya run into the alleyway, and I realised you weren't from here. Ya looked interesting, because it's been a while since someone new came around here, so I stepped in when I saw ya having some trouble." There was a beat of silence before Farlan started talking again.

"Well, I have no one to help me, and I'm assuming that ya have no one for ya, so do ya want to partner up with me?" Levi paused, thrown off by the sudden question. As he thought about it, putting aside his wariness about Farlan, he realised that being his partner gave both of them a better chance in the underground. It was always better to have someone that had your back, and it meant that alot of things, like stealing and killing, were much easier. It also meant you always had company, which was a luxury. Levi grunted. _May as well take a risk._

"Fine, just don't kill me in my sleep." Farlan grinned wide.

"Wasn't planning on it Levi!" 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oi oi oi, who's lurking on our territory here?" someone said.
> 
> "Boss, should we kill 'em?" a girl said. She looked around his age, and looked very dirty. Levi grimaced, repulsed. The girl noticed, and spat at him. Levi stilled. 
> 
> "Did you just spit at me, ya fucking filthy bitch?" Levi growled.
> 
> "Oh boy, you're dead now girl," Farlan snickered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. So far, I've got six chapters written up, and I will probably update this once every week.
> 
> Sorry this chapter is slightly short!

Farlan and Levi, after getting to know one another a bit better, walked out of the alleyway Levi had run into. Levi had found out that Farlan had recently been kicked out of his place by a group of thugs, and, just like Levi, was wondering the streets, stealing food for survival. He also found out that Farlan was from the Church clan, and was the only survivor from the war between his family and another family gang. Farlan had found out that Levi was raised by Kenny the Ripper, and had exceptional skills with killing and stealing. 'So then why'd ya get caught if you're so good?' Farlan had teased him, which was met with an elbow to his ribs. The two made their way over to Levi's area, as Farlan said he was in big trouble with his own, and wanted out of there. They spent the next few weeks doing what they usually did, stealing food and drink and finding places to sleep. They found that together, it was much easier to, well, survive. Killing was a hell of alot quicker and safer for them. Farlan usually got their victim's attention and drew them into an alleyway, and Levi would go in for the kill. Farlan always reminded him that 'it was like their roles were reversed' without fail. 

Five weeks had passed since their newfound partnership (and friendship, though neither had admitted it yet), and Farlan and Levi had attained a reputation as 'the violent kids who had the strength of adults'. It was a reputation that helped them greatly, as all the kids and even some adults feared them. In the Underground, being feared got you a long way. Levi and Farlan were still living on the streets, but the other street dwellers gave them space, unwilling to go near them. Their reputation felt ridiculous to the two. It became an inside joke to them that they could scare away people with just a look. 

"Oi oi oi, who's lurking on our territory here?" someone said. Levi and Farlan jumped up, quickly becoming alert after being woken up. They turned and saw a boy who looked around fourteen, holding a dagger and glaring at them menacingly.

"Boss, should we kill 'em?" a girl said. She looked around his age, and looked very dirty. Levi grimaced, repulsed. The girl noticed, and spat at him. Levi stilled. 

"Did you just spit at me, ya fucking filthy bitch?" Levi growled.

"Oh boy, you're dead now girl," Farlan snickered "just as we were thinking about sparing you." he added mockingly. All four teenagers looked offended, pulling out large hunting knives. 

" _You'll_ spare _us_? Kid, you've got it backwards," the boss said "c'mon guys, let's get rid of 'em." They all ran at Levi and Farlan, who pulled out their own knives and quickly glanced at each other. This was a new situation. They were now the ones that had been unprepared, and there was now more people. The girl who had spoken before swiped at Levi. Levi jumped back, and as he did so, thrusted his arm out, the knife plunging into her chest. She fell with a scream, blood pouring out of her mouth. The boss, who had been standing back, charged towards Levi, who was currently aiding Farlan with the two left. Levi hadn't seemed to have spotted him, but Farlan had. The blonde grabbed Levi with his free arm and pulled the both of them to the ground. The boss couldn't stop himself in time, and tripped over Levi and Farlan, knife still out. He fell into the other girl in their group, the knife going through her chest, around where her heat was. The boss screamed. 

"I think it's time to go while the two left are distracted." Levi whispered. Farlan nodded and the two darted out of the street, running into the crowd gathered at the meat stalls. They faintly heard the yelling of the two remaining teenagers looking for them. Farlan grabbed Levi's hand tightly and pulled him further into the crowd, taking a strip of meat along the way. He ate half of it, and gave the remaining half to Levi. He grimaced at the thought of eating the meat after Farlan had ate half, but took it anyways, as he hadn't eaten anything in a while, and meat was a luxury. They ducked and dodged their way through the populated street, small enough to be covered from sight. Seeing an opening to a bar, Levi yanked Farlan, who was still holding his _hand,_ into it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> LeviFar is an amazing ship, and I want to bring attention to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos would be appreciated, and a comment of what you thinks so far!


End file.
